


Hold My Hand You Asshole

by edbighead



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbighead/pseuds/edbighead
Summary: Another road trip, another funny conversation.





	Hold My Hand You Asshole

**Author's Note:**

> They have to keep posting shit on instagram don't they?

“Hold my hand you asshole, c’mon.” Coming from Ant’s Portuguese accent, asshole sounds really funny to Robin, he can’t help but laugh. “What’d you call me?” He wants Ant to repeat himself so he can laugh again. “I called you an asshole.” Robin is now laughing so hard that he has to almost pull over. “You’re calling me an asshole because I’m trying to properly drive with no hand holding distractions?” Robin knows saying this is only going to make Ant even angrier.

They’ve already played around on instagram, they’ve already gotten out and stretched their legs, and now 5 hours in, Ant comes up with holding hands. Robin knew there was never a dull moment when he was around the other man; it was one of the things he looked forward to. “No one’s going to see us, I won’t film it.” Ant is almost pleading now; it was actually kind of cute.

“Ok, fine.” Robin doesn’t mind giving in, the car is on cruise control and has been for the past hour. They had stopped an hour ago for a pee break and a long hug. Even if the drive to the circuit was long, Robin knew he wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else. Moving his arm over just enough for Ant to grab his hand, Robin laughs at how hard Ant clasps it with his own. “Are you going to pull me over into your seat?” Robin glances over, looking just long enough to see that Ant has relaxed a little. “I am thinking about it, but I don’t want to die. At least not yet.” Robin smiles, he knows Ant’s sense of humor can be a little weird.

“If you can hold out another hour and a half, you’ll get plenty of cuddle time at the hotel.” Robin says this, knowing that he himself is also looking forward to finally being able to lie down. Ant sighs, “I know, at least you’re finally letting me hold your hand. Asshole.” They sit in silence for a few kilometers before Ant speaks again, “Thanks, I love holding hands and we don’t get to do it a lot in public and that sucks but I’m glad you’re in my life.” Robin knows that this is as close as it’s going to get to an ‘I love you.’ He wouldn’t have it any other way though. That’s how Ant communicates, he makes small demands, but then rushes out a statement that tries to explain.

“I know we don’t, at least we have these small moments together.” Robin smiles, he hasn’t smiled this much in a long time. Things are good; things are better than he thought they would be. There had been some hiccups, some disappointments. Now however, things were moving along, he was getting podiums, he was competing a few different race series and now he had someone to share things with. “You may be an asshole, but you’re my asshole.” At this Robin’s laughing so hard he does almost wreck the car.


End file.
